Hidden behind a mask
by souldestroying
Summary: Follow Fuji through his first year at Seigaku. He has a broken heart, and does not trust anyone. His friend and previous guardian Kawamura is still by his side. What had happened to Fuji? Why is he hiding? DISCONTINUED! someone please take over
1. prolog

**Hallo everyone...Here is my story hidden behind a mask, before called every peoples mask. Hope I don't mess up this time! Enjoy!**

_P__eoples mask_

_Have a crack_

_- Sometimes_

_It__'s just difficult to find_

Fuji Syuusuke. A prodigy. A tensai. That is what people call him. The smiling tensai, there always look so happy. And every now and then he would be serious. But not too often, just sometimes, you could see the real Fuji. The side he wanted to hide. The serious Fuji was not one to laugh at. Why hide behind a soft smile, or in Fuji case, a sadistic smile? What does he have to hide? He is every parent's whizz child. He is polite, gentle, helpful etc. The perfect son, but, he has no real close friends. The rest of the tennis team only knew his façade, except Kawamura. He has seen the real Fuji, and fight hard for him. Kawamura's biggest wish is that Fuji's mask is off, and everyone can see the real Fuji. Not the tensai Fuji, but the _human_ Syuusuke.

This is a story about Kawamura's fight for the tensai Fuji, to get him drop the mask. He would do anything to see a real smile at Fuji's face, like he had for four years ago, before Fuji's decision to attend the famous Seishun Middle School, before all the trouble began.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One I will follow you

_**Chapter One**__** I will follow you**_

Kawamura looked at his best friend Fuji Syuusuke, lost in his own thoughts. _How long has it been? Since they first meet? 6 years? 7 years? Or maybe even a longer time. A lot of things have happened in that time span. But that wasn't really important now. They shouldn't dwell at the past, but look at the future. What's done is done. And now they should together decide a school to attend the following years_. He looked at the papers in his hands_. St. Rudolp maybe? Or Hyotei? A difficult choice._ Kawamura sighed and scratched his head.

"Ne, Taka. What do you think about Seishun?"

The voice tore him out of his thought and he looked over at Fuji, who smiled. _Seigaku?_ Kawamura thought. _I didn't know Fuji still was interested in that school, after all the things there have happened. But it seems like it still is his dream_.

Kawamura smiled at Fuji and gave him a thumb up. If Fuji wanted to go there, he would to. Even if it wasn't his duty anymore, he would still follow Fuji to the worlds end.

"If that's what you want Fuji. Just think about carefully. I don't want you to be hurt again."

Fuji's smile disappeared and he opened his eyes. Blue amber met his brown for a split second, before Fuji closed his eyes, and smiled gentle.

"Arigatou" Could be heard from Fuji. What Fuji thanked him for at that time, would always be a question in Kawamura's eyes. He hasn't done anything to deserve Fuji's gratitude, and yet he still had it. After all it was his fault that Fuji was like he was now. If just he hadn't done and said like he did at that time. Kawamura shake his head and hit himself. He shouldn't think about it anymore. He took out the papers for Seishun and read them through. They had a tennis team. _Interesting, this could be fun._ He shot a quick glance at Fuji and smiled.

Seishun didn't know what Fuji Syuusuke could do, but he did. It promised to be an entertaining and interesting year.

_Seish__un Gakuen. Be prepared. For here comes Fuji Syuusuke. And there's no way you would and can control him. Not the sadist Fuji._

"Seishun it is then!" Kawamura said cheerfully

"All we need now is that they accept us, Fuji! By the way, do you want some sushi? Dad is teaching me, how to make some"

Fuji nodded and stood up and made his way to the kitchen. Kawamura followed after him and took the fish from the refrigerator. The kitchen was his home and it would always be. Kawamura hummed while preparing the fish, but was disturbed by Fuji who handed him some green disgusting thing.

"Don't forget the wasabi, Taka" Fuji's smiled widened even more than possible at Kawamura's expression. It was hilarious. Oh, how he enjoyed teasing Taka. It would always cheer him up a bit. Kawamura returned to make the sushi, some with wasabi, and some out wasabi. He handed Fuji the wasabi sushi and added the sentence while doing so:

"Not all of us have a weird taste in food, Fuji".

_**Two weeks later**_

"Fuji! We did it! We are going to Seishun next year! We did it!" Kawamura yelled and hugged Fuji tightly outside Kawamura Sushi.

"Ah Taka, of course we made it. Have you expected anything else?" come it teasingly from Fuji, who smiled big and you could dimly catch a glimpse of his eyes. Kawamura stopped his movements and stiffened for a second.

"Iie Fuji. I was just so happy, that I couldn't control myself. Summimasen"

"Ma...you have nothing to apologise for"

And with that, Fuji turned around and walked away. Kawamura looked stunned after him. He would never understand, what there was going on, in Fuji's head. Kawamura scratched his back head and sighed.

_But at least Fuji was happy. Someday Fuji, I am going to remove that mask at yours__, whether you like it or not._ And with that thought Kawamura walked inside.

_Will forever be hidden,_

_Behind those closed eyelids_

_Where anything can happen_

_That sounds to me, like a mind of a Tensai_


	3. Chapter 2

"So this is Seishun Gakuen

"So this is Seishun Gakuen. A little too big for my liking, but that doesn't matter."

Fuji Syuusuke looked at the big building in front of him. The windows glinted in the sun and looked like they almost called to him. So this would be here, where he would spend the next three years of his life. He took a faster grasp at his backpack, and smiled gently. Thought you couldn't see it at the outside, he was rather lonely and scared. Kawamura wasn't by his side. He had gone to the school earlier than Fuji, with that excuse, that he was going to get a registration form for the tennis team.

_Flashback_

_At__ the Fujis_

"_Ne, Fuji. Have you decided what club to join?" whispered Kawamura nervous. Fuji looked at him and smiled gentle. _

"_Iie, Taka-san. Not yet. Doste?" answered Fuji and shot him the glare, you're-going-to-tell-or-else…Kawamura sank a couples of times and gathered his courage, just then he was about to speak a racket where firmly planted in his hand._

"_Hora Taka. Racketto" Fuji says. Kawamura looked stunned for a second, and in the next you could literally see flames behind him._

"_BURNING! HORA HORA! COME ON BABY! JOINNING THE TENNIS CLUB! BURNING!"_

_Fuji chuckle__d and looked rather amused. Or at least more amused than before._

"_Sa, sa, Taka. No reason for being so overjoyed." And with that Fuji takes the racket out of Kawamura's hand, which blinks a couple of times, before he start to excuse his behaviour. Fuji's chuckle turned into full-blown laughter and Kawamura smiles. It has been a long time, since he last had heard Fuji's true laughter. _

"_Sa. You're going to get the application tomorrow morning, right?"_

_Kawamura look surprised and laugh nervously. He scratched his back head, embarrassed. How did Fuji now such things. Is he a psychic?_

"_Sa ne, Taka. Maybe I am, maybe I am not"_

_Kawamura__'s movements stopped and his eyes widened. He shivered lightly and looked studied Fuji's face. How had he done that?_

"_I'm joking" Fuji said lightly and could almost feel Kawamuras breath of relief when he sighed._

"_You're quiet scaring, when you do that Fuji-chan."_

_Fuji__'s smile widened. _

_End Flashback_

Fuji sighed and looked over his shoulder. Almost hoping that Kawamura would come running over to him and together they would go into this school. But of course, that wasn't going to happen. He was always alone at first school day. Nothing could change that. Not even Kawamura. _Why am I always alone? Can't anyone see that I don't want to? I want to have friends. Friends like Kawamura. _Fuji smiled bigger with the thought of Kawamura. _He was always there for me. Even if we are not in the same class he will still be together with me._

Fuji wasn't so nervous now. He knew Kawamura cheered him up, even if they weren't together. _I can do this!_ And with that resolution Fuji stepped determined inside the school ground with his head proud lifted up and a small graceful smile at his lips. ( of course is his eyes still closed)

"Hey, who is he? A freshman? He is so beautiful!"

Fuji's eyebrow lifted with that remark. _I am beautiful?_ He thought sarcastic. _I would rather be called handsome._ While these thoughts were in his head, his mask never slipped once. He just smiled to them and heard them giggle. _Girls._

Fuji went over to the board to see in which class he was in. He looked for a while and found his name. _Fuji Syuusuke class 1-2._ He also looked up Kawamura._ 1-3, Ne. that's must be changed._ A sadistic smile was formed and a black aura surrounded him. Nobody noticed it, except one teacher, or I should rather say coach. The tennis teams coach noticed it, and gulped nervously. _I wouldn't be in the way for him. My intuition says that if I did that, I wouldn't be living rather long._ And so she turned around and walked over to the tennis courts. _Lets se how many freshmen have been registered. We need some new powers in that club. It is falling apart._

Fuji looked at the person who was walking away in the pink clothes and decided that she would be perfect. Oh, she was going to move Kawamura over to his class, if she valued her life. And so he walked inside the school building to find his class.

_So this is it? This is here I will spend three years of my life?_ The sight there met Fuji, then he opened the door to his classroom were a big fight. He sighed and tried to move around the fighting boys but in vain. He got trapped in the middle. Fuji were nearly hit but stepped to the side when a fist come flying. They boys stopped fighting when the fist missed Fuji, and instead they stared at him. Fuji just shrugged his shoulders, smiled a bit, and walked over to an unoccupied desk, sat down and at last returning his closed eyes to gaze the boys at the floor. They quickly sprang over to their desk and sat down. Whispering, to each other about who knows what. Fuji smiled wider. The teacher stepped in and so the first period in this school year was started.

"And now you should introduce yourself. Please tell your name, hobbies, birthday, dreams etc." The teachers said "Lets start with you" He pointed at a redhead there occupied the desk behind Fuji. The redhead sprang up from his chair and Fuji turned around to see some happy eyes and a big smile. Fuji chuckled a bit._ I like this guy._

"Hoi Hoi! My name is Kikimaru Eiji! I play tennis and I want to be the greatest tennis player in the world, Nya! Im 12 years old! Nya, that's me!" And with that speech he sat down again, only to fall of his chair. The class laughed at him and Eiji just V'ed them and smiled big. _Seems like nothing can upset him, no matter what happens, he turns it in to something positive._ The student continued to introduce them, but Fuji didn't listened. He saw that Eiji was starring at him and returned the gaze still with his eyes closed. Suddenly Eiji broke the silence between the two of them.

"Nya! How can you see with your eyes closed?" It took all Fujis self control to not laugh at that question. He just smiled.

"Sa ne, that's a secret" and with that Fuji turned around to look at the teacher there suddenly became nervous when he saw Fuji, because at Fujis lips a true smile now gazed, and that were something scary. But so quickly at it had come, just so fast it disappeared and the mask slipped up again. Fuji stood up and started his presentation.

"Fuji Syuusuke. It will be my pleasure to work with you guys. My hobbies….sa ne. My dreams, you don't need to know them, because they are mine, not yours." with that speech he sat down and saw the surprised look at his classmates. Eiji had his mouth opened like a gaping fish so you could see his white colgate teeth. The teacher had also lost his jaw a second, before he came back to earth and continued with the lesson.

"As you know, this school focus much at sports, so that's why then this lesson is over, you should pick a club where you should spend your free time. I'm going to give you yours schoolbooks for the year, and some brochures lies here at the desk if you're interested to read about the clubs we have here at Seigaku. At the rest of this lesson I want you to talk with some of your classmates. That's all." The teacher started to give the books and those there have gotten theirs started to talk. Fuji felt someone prick his shoulder and he turned around to look at Eiji there gave him a big smile.

"Nya Fuji-chan! May I call you that? Do you know anyone at this school? I don't. Have you chosen any club? If you haven't what about joining the tennis club, at that way the two of us can be together!" Eiji rambled fast. Fuji nodded and felt his heart jump a beat with the name Fuji-chan, even thought he also heard that name from Taka-san. This time the name did something to Fuji. He felt alive at that second. He wanted to feel more of it. He decided. He was going to join the tennis club. He wanted to be near Eiji. He desired to feel alive. He was hungry after feeling again, even with all the bad things there had happened.

"Eiji"

Fuji stopped Eijis talk with that name. Eiji jumped a little in the seat with the sound of his name.

"Ill join the tennis club" Fuji smiled a little sad smile, and felt a hand at his shoulders. Eiji looked worried at him and the burden there always have been at his shoulders felt s little more lightly. Fuji knew he hadn't the courage to look back at his past, but together with Kawamura and Eiji he could overcome it. _Maybe it is not so bad to trust people. To have someone near my heart wasn't as bad as I thought it would be._

At the second time this day a little true smile, almost invincible could be seen. Eiji felt something move inside of him, when he saw the smile. Silently he vowed to himself that he would always be together with Fuji and help him overcome whatever there held him back. _I did the right choice to become his friends._ He gazed at Fuji with serious eyes._ Whoever there had hurt his Fuji-chan where going to pay._

_**Later at that day**_

Nya, Fuji! Where are we?" Eiji looked around in the empty corridor. Fuji sighed. Whoever there had built this school have no imagination. All the corridors where white, so when you where knew at this school you quickly would be lost. They were on their way to the tennis courts and of course they were lost. Or Eiji was. Fuji knew exactly where they where, it was just more fun to look at Eiji panic. Yes, Fuji truly enjoyed this. But everything must come to an end. They where already half an hour late to practice and Fuji still hasn't found his victim. He smiled sadistic with the though of what he could do with her.

"Nya, Fuji! You're scary! Stop smiling like that" Eiji shivered again, when he saw the smile at Fujis face. Fuji changed his smile to a graceful one, and took Eiji at his elbow and started to walk, with Eiji after him. Soon they where outside and Eiji blinked surprised before he narrowed his eyes.

"You! You knew were we where all the time!"

"Who knows? Maybe I am just lucky" And with these words he walked in the direction of the tennis courts.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter three Nick-name

**Chapter three ****Nick-name**

_Who knows what lies_

_Behind those closed eyes_

_A devil,_

_Or an avenging angel_

When Fuji and Eiji finally reached the tennis courts, everyone where training.

"Nya! Just look at them go Fuji! It's amazing! Did you know that Seigaku is on the top five lists in the Kantou region?" (I don't know, if they really are, but in this fic, they are)

"Ah". Fuji felt the usual pang in his heart, when somebody mentioned the tennis team. In his past, it was his dream, to be a part of Seigakus Tennis Team. But that, were before his father disowned him. Even today, he could remember that day clearly. The day, Fuji Syuusuke were born. The person he was now didn't exist, four years ago. Fuji shuddered a bit. He didn't like to think about the past. Suddenly he felt grateful for Takashi's help. Without him, Fuji wouldn't have gotten over most of the pain so soon.

"Nyah Fuji! Are you listening?"

"Of course Eiji. You were complaining about the training, the first years are going through."

"Nyah! I could have sworn that you weren't listening."

Fuji smirked amused at that comment, and looked around for the team captain Yamato (I don't know if that's his really name) Surprised an intrigued he opened his eyes slightly, and looked sharp at the boy, who were standing on court D.

"Souka" Fuji said and closed his devil eyes, whit a sadistic smile, ready on the lips. He carefully took a grip on Eijis elbow, and pulled him over to the boy.

"Come on Eiji. I've found the Captain"

Eiji looked surprised, but followed Fuji without any complains or questions. Fuji placed himself and Eiji behind the boys back and shut up. He would let Eiji do the talking.

"Eto" Eiji started. He tried to sound polite" Are you, Nyah I can't do it!" With that the boy turned around and looked at them.

"Nyah! Are you the Captain?" Eiji yelled. Now everyone was staring at Eiji and Fuji shifted nervously.

"Hey! Who do you think you are?" Somebody yelled. "Talking to our Captain like that, have you no respect for your elders?"

Eiji turned red, and muttered something, the others didn't cast. Except Fuji, and that made him decide to intervene.

"Ma. We didn't mean to disrespect the captain, Eiji is just like that".

First now, a lot of people actually saw Fuji, and the first comment in the air was:

"What a pretty, delicate looking girl".

Fuji just smiled wider and looked around after Taka. He found him soon. Standing still dumbstruck for a while, before rushing towards the smiling Fuji and a certain redhead.

"Fuji! What are you doing here! I didn't thought, you wanted to be a member after…"

"Sa ne, Kawamura. A neko brought me here".

Eiji reddened even more, than possible and tried to look anywhere than looking at Fuji.

"Eto" Kawamura started. He bowed deeply and started to talk. "I am sorry senpais. But Fuji here isn't a girl. He is a boy. I just thought you should know, before you humiliate yourself."

The court went silent. Fuji just smiled and Kawamura still bowed.

"Are you sure that I am not a girl, Taka?" Fujis smile widened. Kawamuras face became redder than the reddest tomato. In a second Fuji thought that he had taken it too far, but then Eijis laughter could be heard.

"HAHA! Fuji as a girl! That's funny, maybe I should start to call you Fujiko-chan then. What do you think about that _Fujiko-chan_?" Eiji said mockingly. Fujis smiled widened more if it was possible and a little cluck of laughter escaped his throat.

The members of the club starred dumbstruck at Eiji who were laughing and saying between his gasp 'Fujiko-chan'.

Fuji bowed and started to speak:

"Hajimaste. Bokura ga Fuji Syuusuke. I'm pleased to meet you all, and just for your information" He pulled out a camera"You all have just given me the perfect blackmail opportunity" and with that he snapped a picture of them all while they blushed. _Perfect,_ Fuji thought.

"Nyah, Fujiko-chan! Should we sign up in this crazy club or what?" Fuji nodded and let his thoughts wander as he saw the members start to move and bite each others head of. In the background Eiji yelled at him:

"Come on Fujiko-chan!".

_Maybe a nick-name isn't so bad at all _he mused.


End file.
